Episode 125
|Image = 125 - Magic Ball.png |Story Kanji Title = 魔法舞踏会 |Story Romaji Title = Mahō But Wendy, Lucy, and Erza get ready for the ball, and Wendy notes that she should cast Troia on Natsu, since the dancers dance on floating, moving platforms. Gray, Natsu, and Elfman are inside, while Warren, Happy, and Carla are outside, watching the scene from communication Lacrima that Warren had previously set up. They are all communicating with Warren's telepathy. A man asks Erza to dance, and Warren thinks he might be suspicious. Natsu and Gray start towards him, but when Erza starts spinning him, everyone realizes she is fine by herself. Next, a man asks Lucy to dance, and he is also a suspect. Natsu and Gray, however, are grabbed by two women who want to dance. A woman asks Elfman for a dance, and everyone suspects her as they believe that nobody in their right mind would ask Elfman for a dance. Natsu and Gray go after him but are interrupted by two ugly ladies. They get rid of their partners and start towards Elfman, and manage to have Gray switch places with him. He asks what kind of Magic she uses, and the two start to have an Ice-Make Magic fight. Soon, Aceto comes down, and at midnight, the Balsamico ring is revealed. The count declares that whoever gets that ring is worthy of becoming Aceto's husband. Later, a young boy asks Wendy for a dance, and then Happy, Carla, and Warren discover that the real boy has been tied up by a man with an afro. Warren immediately warns Wendy that she is actually dancing with Velveno and she gets away from him. Velveno cancels his Transformation Magic and uses Sky Dragon's Roar to steal the ring. Natsu starts fighting with him, but is ineffective since Velveno already copied his Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Erza tries to use her Purgatory Armor, but it is also ineffective. Velveno states that he has copied every member of Fairy Tail's Magic, but that he isn't there to fight them. He then holds the ring up to Aceto and asks her to marry him. They were friends growing up, but her father forbade him from seeing her anymore, so he became a criminal. While he was in prison, he never stopped thinking about her, so he broke out of prison and tried to get to her seven years ago, only to have Aceto's father lie to him and tell him that Aceto didn't want to see him. When Aceto hears Velveno's confession of love, she accepts the proposal, surprising everyone and infuriating her father. However, she says that Velveno must pay for his crimes first. So, the guards come and take him away, but they promise to see each other again. Lucy wishes that she could be proposed to like that, and then is approached by Natsu. However, he only came to tell her that he ate too much and is going home. She responds by asking him to stay with her for a little while longer, and they begin to dance. However, the moment is ruined when Natsu states that Wendy's Troia ran out and Lucy can be heard screaming to be let down from the platform. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Gray Fullbuster vs. Ice-Make Mage (started and concluded) *Erza Scarlet & Natsu Dragneel vs. Velveno (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * (Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora, the Goat, Capricorn and the Giant Crab, Cancer) * ** * * * * * *Magical Drain Spells used * * * * * * * * * * * Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat Armors used *Purgatory Armor (煉獄の鎧, Rengoku no Yoroi) Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key **Gate of the Goat Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key *Lacrima Navigation